Encounter with the Dark Sovereign
by Work My Wood
Summary: A summoner tries to bond with a champion he dominated league matches with. Getting the cold shoulder, he decides to pursue this mysterious woman, finding much more than he bargained for. One shot lemon rated M


Summoner's Rift lighted up in an explosion of energy. All the champions currently in the match took their starting items and took their positions. Syndra, a fairly new champion that had just begun settling into the league, wrapped an octagonal blue ring on her finger and preceded to float towards mid lane. She was protected by thin plate armor that left her arms and legs bare. She needed to be able to move freely to do her spells.

_So whats your strategy? You want to farm or go for early kills? _The summoner communicated his thoughts directly to Syndra's mind.

_It truly makes no matter, I'll crush them either way. _She replied with confidence and pride. She was capable of wielding and bending dark energy to form concrete objects, who could stand in her path?

As the match went on, Syndra used her dark energy to obliterate the weak lines of minions. Tired of farming, her summoner guided her to gank bottom lane, scoring two kills for herself and her ad carry.

Syndra grabbed the needlessly large rod and placed it on her waist like a sheathed sword. She would be able to draw power from it directly. Now that victory was imminent for her team, they stalled and played around the enemy base. Syndra, at this point a large threat, was toying with the enemy champions. She pushed an enemy Corki to the wall with her orb, and idly lifting a finger, created a dark sphere in the middle of his body, making him vanish in a wave of light.

As she was enjoying her kill, her allies finished off the enemy Nexus and ended the match. Their nexus exploded in an impressive display of light as summoner and champion cheered.

Walking out and into the institute corridors, she saw the summoner who had used her. Averting direct eye contact, she kept moving.

"Hey! Syndra we were a pretty good duo huh?"

The summoner with the purple robes was flung to the side of the wall, as Syndra continued pass him.

"Duo? Hah! It was _my _power and skill that won that match" She said coldly as she left the corridor.

Syndra felt indifferent to social interactions, and seldom made conversation with the summoners at the institute. She did, however, socialize with some of her fellow champions during her downtime. She was getting ready to go to the small bar in the institute. It wasn't as large as the main lounge but that was good for champions like Syndra.

* * *

_I'm so stupid _

The summoner looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark hair and a short beard, looking like all the other summoners with his dark purple robe. He played with the runes on his finger tips as they glowed.

_Of all the woman in the institute, why am I so stubborn on falling for Syndra?_

He sighed and dropped the enchanted runes on his nightstand. Looking around at his small quarters, he decided to drink his problems away at the lounge. Hopefully Rumble was making some of his tropical jungle drinks that he brings out every now and again.

He pulled up the sleeves of his robe as he left his room. He waited until a large reptile with a blood soaked blade passed the hallway before entering it. Walking down the corridor, he saw Syndra leave her quarters. She changed her outfit and was no longer floating. She didn't wear her helmet and wore her hair down to her shoulders. Her plate armor was replaced by a similar colored and shaped dress, as her arms and legs wore light pink transparent gloves and leggings. She moved her fingers through her silver hair and began walking. Since she didn't spot the summoner, or just didn't care, the summoner decided to see where she was going.

Whistling while moving, the summoner tried to look inconspicuous. His ordinary summoner garb definitely helped. Her tall heels made a distinctive noise as it hit the marble floor. Looking up, the summoner had to take a breath of air to admire the dark sovereign's perfect body. Her hips and lower body were usually covered by her armor, but now they were moving freely as she walked.

Marble floors gave way to furry red carpet and he found himself at the entrance to the other bar that was located in the institute. Syndra walked in and became out of sight. Feeling daring, the summoner started walking through the entrance before being abruptly stopped by a large set of metal armor. Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, held his large weapon in his hands as he blocked the entrance.

"May I enter?" The summoner asked, his voice faltering as the large mtal knight towered over him.

Mordekaiser didn't pay him any attention as he continued to polish his weapon and armor, body still blocking the entrance. The summoner thought about trying to budge his way, but his trip to the ER was saved by the opening of the tall iron door that led into the bar. Syndra walked out and tapped Huedekaiser on the shoulder.

"He's my friend, let him in" She said, voice not as harsh and cold as before.

The steel giant moved out of the way, armor clashing into itself and making loud metal noises.

"Come with me" She took his hand and led him inside. He saw that her face was a light red and she was stumbling as she walked. Obviously the sorceress had one too many drinks, when she led him to a room. She sat on the red blanket bed with rose patterned throw pillows. She motioned him to a nightstand with several drinks that he did not recognize. In the spur of the moment, the summoner took the drinks and one shotted all of them. As his head started to whirl, he took a seat on the single couch in the corner of the room. Syndra, stumbling and tripping, got up and walked towards him.

"I was never a sorceress, no one regarded my skills with the respect they deserved"

She began mumbling, holding an empty wineglass in her hand as she spoke.

"They said I was using forbidden techniques, _dark magic, _they were wrong"

She sat on the Summoner's lap, dropping her wine glass and leaning close to the Summoner's face.

"This. Is _dark magic"_

The last words sent a shiver up his spine. Syndra placed her soft hands on his shoulders to unnerve him, and began to slowly take off one of her gloves. She reached her bare hands towards the Summoner's face, and moved it around his mouth. Syndra leaned in, without resistance, to give a warm and passionate kiss. He could taste the vodka in her mouth, as well as her own unique taste.

They began to break apart from the kissing, gasping for air. Their lips were connected by a thin strip of saliva. Syndra's eyes began to glow bright neon purple, and she quickly took off the Summoner's robes, revealing his arms and chest. He tried to move, but he found that his hands and feet were binded by some unknown force. Syndra moved her tongue down from his chest to his crotch, giving the area a tight squeeze through the fabric. She ripped off the garments and held the large member up to her face. As if reacting to her, the member immediately straightened and extended, giving Syndra a surprised grin. Taking it in her hands, she began to kiss the tip and lick the sides of the dick. As her soft fingers played with the testicles, she took the tip of it into her mouth. She moved her tongue in swirls around the tip, causing loud moans of pleasure from the summoner. She then began to take more and more of it inside her. Feeling her soft lips on the edge of his member, the summoner grabbed roughly at Syndra's long silvery hair and forced her head into his dick. A muffled groan came from her as she began to gag, several inches lodged in her throat. As he orgasmed, his seed began to fill Syndra's mouth and her only way of not suffocating was to swallow it all. The salty substance slid down her throat as she lifted her head, cum still on her lips. She used her tongue to clean the outside of her mouth, and took off her dress. climbing out of it, the fabric landed to the floor. The summoner stood up to admire her body, round perfect breasts with small rock-hard nipples. He began to play with them as his left hand reached between her long legs. Picking her up by her pussy, the Summoner carried Syndra to the soft bed. Syndra gave out a yelp of pleasure as the extra force shoved the Summoner's hand deeper into her walls.

Now was the time. She roughly pushed the summoner onto the bed, his dick standing straight up and pointing towards the ceiling. Moving her long flowing hair out of the way of her shoulders, she mounted herself on him and began to ride. Her hips shaking and her tits moving in the air, she looked like a goddess. As she leaned down, the summoner took the chance to take her nipples into his mouth. Moans from both parties echoed through the room but stopped at the near sound proof walls.

As they both reached their climax and cum and seed overfilled Syndra's tight pussy, she was forced to let some of it fall onto the bed. She rode him a few more times before dismounting, panting with exhaustion. He took her into his arms, and she began reaching for scoops of the fluid and taking it into her mouth. She covered her breasts with it, and her face and hair became a mess of mixed seed. She tasted the seed of the summoner, as well as the familiar taste of her own juices. Savoring the taste in her mouth, she fell asleep in his arms.

"Oh god..." She heard herself say as she woke up, alone in a mess of a room. Everything was a blur and she barely remembered anything except for getting really drunk. She looked down to find herself naked and covered with cum. She placed her hand on her head to feel a tremendous headache, and she laid back down on the bed.

_Oh fuck it_

Still naked and covered with seed, and in the room of a bar, the dark sovereign closed her eyes and fell asleep again.


End file.
